1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for replacing a certain code with a code in a different format, a method for controlling the same, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-312447 discloses the QR Code™.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-280469 discloses the Glyph Code™. The Glyph Code includes “/” and “\”. “/” indicates information “1” and “\” indicates information “0”. Information which can be decoded in a decoding apparatus supporting the Glyph Code is expressed by printing dots to form the shapes of “/” or “\” on paper.
The Glyph Code disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-280469 has a disadvantage in that the Glyph Code is less generally used than the QR Code disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-312447. On the other hand, the Glyph Code has an advantage in that the quantity of information per unit area is large. Herein, the Glyph Code is referred to as a “large-quantity special code”, and the QR Code is referred to as a “small-quantity general code”.
In a case in which one person provides information represented as a large-quantity special code on a printed matter, it is highly probable that another person who receives the printed matter cannot extract the information from the printed matter.
This occurs because an apparatus for decoding a large-quantity special code is not commonly available.
Thus, it is desirable that one code that cannot be decoded in a certain apparatus be converted to another type of code that can be decoded in the certain apparatus.